A new beginning
by mighty penguin
Summary: Missing his twin brother Yong soo thought it would be a good idea to drug with a love potion, but the potion didn't go as plan and now the Asian country lives just got a little more interesting. Warning: spanking in later chapters. All right to hyung soo go to lo Wah. Chibi!North Korea
1. Meeting with Hyung soo

Hey there guys this is my first story and i really hope you like it. Any suggestons you may have do please share them. This story will not have correct history, if that bothers you then run as fast as you cam now. It is also not beta read so there will be errors.

It was a beautiful spring evening on china. The grass is green and the birds were singing. Yao Wang was siting on his front porch savoring the rare moment of peace. When...

**" Aniki! Aniki, I have something to show you da ze ! Yelled a very excised young south Korean.**

**"What do you want Yong soo aru " answered the tired chinese man.**

**"Aniki, look what I got from England!" Young soo yelled while waving a vile of blue liquid in china face.**

**" What is that aru" said Yao taking a good look at the vile. **

**" Get this Aniki I was really missing my hyung so I decided to go to England and got a special medicine that will make him love me again da ze ! "**

**Yao gave him a look that just said "Are you seriously that stupid " and stood up and walked into his house.**

**"Wait Aniki don't you think it's a good idea," cried Yong soo.**

**" Yong soo that will never work aru', china tried to explain " there is nothing on this earth that could ever make some one love another against there will."**

**"But Aniki," Yong soo whined," there I miss him so much there has to be something we can do da ze! **

**Looking into the Korean sad brown eyes Yao sighed and said" ok look didi here is what we can do, I will call him over to a meeting in two weeks and we can talk it out ok aru?**

**Almost instantly the young Koreans eyes lit up and he jumped at his Aniki giving him a bone crushing hug!**

**"Thank you Aniki" cried Yong soo.**

**" Ok ok, settle down" laughed Yao as he patted to boy back.**

**The two stayed there for a few minutes before Yao managed to scrap Yong soo of him and send him on his way home. **

**The next two weeks went by painfully slow. Yao sent up a meeting with hyung soo and incredible his boss approved. Yong soo excitement and nervousness went up everyday.**

**The day of the meeting...**

**Hyung soo was on his way to his older brother Yao's house for a meeting. He was a little Suspecious at first to why Yao would want to talk to him all of a sudden , but they are allies so maybe wanted to talked about the trading agreement. As he drove up the house, he couldn't help but remember being a young child running and playing with his brothers and sister before all the pressure of being a country and just being young. Oh what he wouldnt give sometimes just to be in the past if even for a little bit. **

**As the car got drives up the he got a little excited about seeing his Aniki for the first times in a few years, but still a senses of sadness knowing that his brother didn't like him that much back. He took a deep breath as the door opened ad put his usual mask up. **

**" Hello Mr. China," he said stiffly to his brother. **

**"Hello aru,"said Yao frowning as he looked hyung up and down. His eyes had deep dark bags under them and unsafely skinny and pale. Yao wanted nothing more then to drag him into his house, stuff him full of food and tuck him into one of his spare beds for a much needed nap, but something told him that would go over to well, so he faked smiled and invited his little brother into his house.**

**Nodding hyung enter the house then stopped dead when he saw something out of place. There siting at Yao table was his twin brother Yong **

**" Hi hyung soo," Yong said nervously.**

**" What are you doing here,"hissed the northern half. **

**See there was about to be a fight Yao stepped in between the to and said with a stern look hyung soo way I invited him here didi, thought we could have a little talk."**

**" I'm not going to talk to anyone about anything,"snarled hyung soo as he walked towards the door.**

**" No! Hyung dont please stay," cried Yong soo as he jumped for the table and ran after his twin. **

**Seeing his brother unlocking his car he made a rash decision. Grapping the vial , he pulled the top of and pored the liquid all over the side of hyung soo. **

**Hyung soo body then started to Glow a blinding bright light. As the light got brighter Yong soo and Yao had to cover there eyes . After a few minutes the light died down and the Asian uncovered there eyes.**

**" Hyung are you ok daze," said Yong," hyung..."**

**As Yong soo looked over to where his brother should have been to only see his hyung soo clothes pilled on the ground. Looking closer he saw the pile started to wiggle around . Holding his breath he knelled down by the pilled and ripped the clothes off the lump. Hearing a gasp from Yao he could only stare at what was in front of him. **

**Laying there in the hyungs clothes was small naked toddler that looked to be about two with dark black hair just touching the top of his ears with one strand going at in a curl that seemed to have a face on it and deep chocolate brown eyes. The baby blinked at the two before bursting into tears. **

** Reviews make a me happy :D**


	2. He's a baby!

A/N: ok here's the second chapter hope you like it!

Hearing the cry snapped Yao out of his shock. Leaning down he grabbed the toddler and starting rocking and hushing him.

" What did you do Yong soo," whispered Yao over the small boy's head.

" I... I didn't do anything!" cried Yong soo," England said that this serum would make him love me like he did in the past!"

Yao just sighed and continue to rock the child. Taking a good look at the baby he couldn't help but smile at how cute the little the little one was. Noting the little one was naked he handing him to a wide eyes Yong soo.

" Hold him for a minute I'm going to got a blanket for him aru ,"said Yao as he walked into the house.

" Hey there hyung," said Yong soo sweetly as he smiled at him," You remember me, I'm your little brother... Well I quess big brother now. We're going to have a lot of fun together now that your little .. maybe I can convince aniki to keep you little for a while! That will be fun won't it you being my little brother me being you great big brother daze!"

The baby just look at him for a moment then peed all over the front of his clothes.

"Eww!" screamed Yong soo as he Flipped the peeing baby the other way.

Walking at on the porch Yao could hold back a laugh as he saw a peed covered Yong soo freaking out as hyung peed everywhere.

" Oh give him here aru," laughed Yao.

Taking the little child from Yong soo grip Yao swaddled him in the blanket. Seeing the little one start to run his eyes Yao starting rocking back and forth smiling when the toddler laid his little head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

" What are we going to do aniki," said Yong soo.

" *sigh* ok, here is what were going to do aru, your going to call England and ask him about this little side effect, I'm going to call his boss and explain to him what happened , but before we do that we need to go into the nearest town so we can get this little one some diapers it seems," said Yao as he walked toward the his car.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out a set of keys, tossing the keys to Yong soo ."Your driving I have to hold him aru."

Getting into the car Yong started it up while sneaking glances of his aniki carefully getting in and settling his now baby twin in his lap, cradling the little head in the crock of his right arm. Smiling he backed the car up and starting down china long drive way.

" Oh dammit this coat still has piss all over me daze ," wined Yong soo.

" I'll just have to go in alone aru,"replied Yao," Can you handle the baby for a second while I go get the diapers aru."

" How hard can watching a sleeping baby be aniki daze," laughed Yong soo as the pulled into the store.

" I'll be right back aru," with that Yao enter the store.

Fifteen minutes later Yao came out with a couple a plastic bags. Laying the bags back of the car, he took hyung soo from Yong soo and laid the still sleeping toddler in the back seat. Quickly he got out the diapers and baby powder and started to unwrap the hyung soo. Seeing the baby start to groan and moving in the cold air he quickly diapered the baby and dressed him in a red long shirt he bought to keep the little one warm. Rewrapping hyung in the blanket Yao picked him up and got back in the front seat.

"Ok aru," sighed Yao," let figures this out."

With that Yong soo started the car back towards Yao's house.

A/N:review


	3. Such a cutie!

" I just got off the phone with England, he said that we just got to wait till the spell runs it course daze," said Yong soo a he hung up the phone.

Yao sighed as he looked at the little boy playing happy with his hello kitty doll on the floor.

" I also called his boss he said that we started the damn problem we fix it,"said Yao," looks like we're stuck with you little one."

Hearing Yao talk to him, Hyung stood up and toddled over to him. Grinning Yao picked him up and set him in his lap.

" Wow aniki, he seems to already like you," said Yong soo while taking a seat by Yao on the couch.

" I have a way with baby aru," Yao said before sighing."Were going to have to tell our sibling aru."

"What? ...Why do we have to do that aniki," exclaimed Yong soo.

" Well we can't really hide it and we don't know how long this will last," replied Yao," We may need help aru."

" What if they don't like him daze,"said Yong softly looking at the little boy .

" I won't let them aru," said Yao confidently," beside this isn't the old hyung soo, he just a harmless baby. "

" baey , baey!" Cooed Hyung soo.

" Aww," chorused Yao And Yong soo.

"How old is he daze," asked Yong soo.

" Hmm... Well I think somewhere between one and two," replied Yao giving the baby a good one over.

" Can I hold him again daze," asked Yong soo nervously.

" Sure," Yao chirped while handing him hyung soo," relax aru, he wearing a diaper."

Letting hyung soo sit in his lap Yong soo smiled at him. He really was a cute baby. Round rosy cheeks and a cute button nose, bright brown almond shaped eyes full of innocence. His soft brown hair curly around his chubby head. His whole body so soft and fragile.

" I could get used to you being this cute," cooed Yong soo tickling hyung little clothes belly.

Giggling the baby wiggled around, grabbing at Yong soo moving fingers and kicking his little legs.

" Can you say Yong soo,"he asked.

" on soo, on soo," cheered the bubbly toddler.

" Good boy! Now say aniki," Yong soo said excitedly.

" niki, niki," said hyung soo.

" Do you know who on soo amd niki is?" asked Yong soo.

Hyung soo nodded his head no.

" That aiki right there," said Yong soo pointing at Yao," and Im on soo!"

" on soo ," asked hyung soo pointing a chubby finger at Yong soo.

" Yes," exclaimed Yong soo.

" niki ," he said now pointing at Yao.

" Yes baby," said Yao brushing some of the hair out of Hyung's eyes.

" Wow! My brother was a genius baby, he mastered two words I'm like one minute daze! I wonder what...what's that smell," asked Yong soo looking wide eyed at Yao," eww eww take him, take him!"

" It's just a dirty diaper aru," laughed Yao plucking hyung up and grabbing the sack with the baby stuff in it.

" Lord it smells terrible daze ," exclaimed Yong soo covering his nose.

" You used to do that too aru," said Yao cleaning hyung up.

" No way daze,"cried Yong soo,"I would never do anything..*ring* *ring*

Stopping Yong soo looks down at his phone. Quickly he answered it, exchanging a few words he hung up.

" That was my boss I have to go," said Yong soo sadly," Will you be ok taking care of him alone?"

" Of course I will aru, I took care of you and your sibling when you were just a baby," said Yao finishing the diaper job and balancing Hyung soo on his hip," Be sure to come back in a few days I'm going to call your sibling and were going to have a family meeting about all this aru."

"Ok , call me and tell me when it happening," said Yong soo.

Walking to Yao he grabbed hung soo and squeezed him to his chest. " Bye brother," Yong soo whispered to in the soft hair. Handing him back to he side hugged Yao before heading for the door.

" Be back soon," he yelled.

" Be careful aru," called Yao as waved goodbye to Yong soo.

Now alone in the house Yao look at the baby."Well little it just you and me now aru ," said Yao, " I better call your sibling and arrange that meeting."

After setting the toddler on the rug with the hello kitty doll to distract him, He grabbed the phone and thought of what to say. Deciding to go with the oldest first, he dialed kiku number. Talking to kiku was easy enough, being he was so polite, and he got him to agree to come over on saturday.

Next He called Xiang, after a quick emotionless conversation he too was coming on Saturday.

Checking on the baby real quick, he got ready to make the last call. Dialing the number he prayed that Mei Mei was in a good mood. To his surprise, she was and after some sweet talking, and selling of his soul , She too was coming over on Saturday. Remembering Yong soo he called him quickly and informed him to be here in two days like the rest of them.

" Ok little one, How about do diner,"asked Yao picking the child up and setting him on his hip.

"Iner ," repeated hyung.

"Yes, good little one," cooed Yao.

Entering the kitchen Yao started to look around to see if he had anything a young child could eat . Deciding just to mash up the fruit. He put hyung down again. Surprisingly the He clung to Yao as soon as Yao put him down. Shrugging, Yao quickly fixed diner for both of them. Putting the food on the table, he unlatched the child and set him in his lap.

After the rather messy meal of the toddler trying to feed himself, Yao took the baby to the washroom undressing both of them and tying up

His hair , they slipped into the hot bath.

" Ready to get clean little one," asked Yao soaping up a soft washrag. Taking the rag he carefully cleaned the baby making sure that the little one entire body was squeaky clean. Once he was done he lifted the baby up and put him on the mat by the tub. Getting out himself he retrieved the baby and he wrapped the in a big fluffy towels.

Holding the baby closely to his chest he walked towards his bedroom. Setting the baby on the bed , he picked out a clean diaper and baby powder from the sacks he brought in earlier.

" I guess your just going to have to sleep in my bed with me till we can get you a cradle, little one," Yao told Hyung as he diapered him.

Changing into his night clothes, pulled a small blue shirt, he got from Canada once and dressed Hyung in it.

Hearing a squeak from behind him, he turned around and had to hold be a squeal at the cute picture in front of him. Hyung was sitting up on the one little fist rubbing his eyes and the other one reaching up to him asking to be held.

Smiling tenderly, Yao picked him up and sat on the bed. Cradling the little nation, Yao started to rock and hum a old lullaby. The baby snuggling close till his chest, putting a little thumb in his mouth before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Finishing the lullaby, Yao just sat there for a moment watching the little chest go up and down. Laying down he carefully laid hyung beside him, snuggling them both under the silky sheets. Kissing the little head he wrapped his arms around the toddler. Sighing he thought of what could happen in two days, his sibling could act anyway to little Hyung. Close his eyes he decided to not think about that anymore. Laying his cheek on top of the little head he closed his and fell asleep.

Baby talk translation:

Baey-baby

On soo- Yong soo

Niki: Aniki

Iner: Diner

A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter three. If you have any subjections or you don't like something please tell me I wanna see how I'm doing. Please review


	4. Taking care of him

The bright morning light Yao from his sleep. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He stopped short when he saw the sleeping toddler. Staring at the little nation, yesterday's event all came back towards him. Sighing he ran a hand threw his long hair. Carefully he picked up Hyung but stopped when he felt the baby clothes were wet. Looking at the sheet there were wet too and to his horror so was he.

"Your diaper must have leaked," whispered Yao to the baby.

Groaning Yao wondered what he did to deserve this. Knowing he just stand there covered in pee, he got out of bed with the baby, and head towards the wash room. On the way there the movement woke up hyung.

" Well good morning sleepy head," coed Yao.

Moaning the toddler didn't answer only laying his head on Yao shoulder. Patting Hyung back Yao walked into the washroom. While tub filled with water, he again stripped them.

Sitting in the tub he grabbed a rug and soaped it up. Hoisting Hyung up he started to clean the little legs and bottom. Turning around he started to clean the front but stopped when the little one yipped and pushed away from him.

" What is it Hyung," asked Yao worriedly.

" Owwie," whimpered Hyung.

Looking closely , he winced when he saw a red rash starting to for around where the diaper would go.

" I'm sorry little one, I'll make some special herbs to make that feel better," said Yao.

After carefully cleaning him and Hyung up , Yao brought them back to the bedroom. Now more awake, Hyung look around the house. His wide dark brown eyes taking in the new environment.

" Pitty," Hyung said pointing at a painting on a wall. Yao smiled at the adorable little nation and kissed his head.

In the bedroom in sat hyung on the dry part of the bed before fishing out a new diaper from the bag in the bag. Heavely powering to keep from more rashing, then diapered the child.

" Aiyah!" suddenly said Yao," I have no clothes for you!"

Sigh for the third (or was it forth) time this morning. He set the little one on the rug in his room and started to dress himself and that was when it hit him.

" I have your old baby clothes in the basement ," said Yao.

Quickly getting dressed he balanced Hyung on his hip and headed towards the basement. Looking in a couple of boxes he smiled when he found what he was looking for.

Fifteen minutes later , Hyung was dressed a white two piece hanbok and a red jeogori. Yao smiled as he looked down on him. This was the outfit he was in when he was first found by Yao.

" My, my little one," said Yao," you look so handsome."

" Hanum? What that?" asked Hyung.

" It means you look good dumpling," said Yao," Now we must eat, a growing boy needs to eat a good breakfast."

With that Yao took the little hand in his own and slowly walked towards the stairs. Cooking a healthy breakfast , set the child in his lap and feed him. After Breakfast , Yao decided that they would go outside and see the panda.

It was a nice sight. A tiny toddler laughing and stumbling around with the tiny bears. They spent the entire morning playing in the thick bamboo forest. Hyung running around and looking at everything and Yao just falling him. Around noon Yao brought the out of the forest for lunch. While cooking lunch Yao also made the diaper rash cream.

" Well looks like its time for a nap aru ," said Yao as the child leaned heavily on him , rubbing his eyes with a fist.

" Seepy niki," mumbled Hyung.

" Let me change you and then we can take a nap," cooed Yao.

Cradling the toddler he made his way towards his personal office. Laying Hyung of the couch he quickly change him (and put the rash cream on him) . With the baby sleeping he decide to get some of his paper work out of the way.

When the little one woke up , two hours later, Yao took him to the garden and let him play in the dirt while he collected the crops. When all the food was picked (and they were covered head to tow in dirt) Yao took them the inside for yet another bath.

Washing Hyung and himself thoroughly, Yao dressed himself and just dress hyung in a old shirt.

Hyung clung to his leg again as he cooked dinner. After eating and changing the toddler he let Hyung play with his hello kitty doll while he watched some tv.

" Niki , Seepy ," said Hyung as he toddled towards Yao arms up in a silent plea to be held.

Yao looked at the clock on the wall as he picked up the babe. " Hmm Ok little one let's go to bed."

Going towards his room, he quickly changed Hyung and laid him in the bed. Remember last night, set his alarm to wake him up to change hyung diaper so he wouldn't be sleeping in pee again.

Letting out a yawn he laid down by the baby and fell asleep.

A/N: Ok this is kinda a fuller because I didn't want to have a time leap, I work really hard on this one and I hope you like it! Please review


	5. The family together

Yao sat nervously on his couch as he waited for his brothers and sister to arrive. Today's was the day that he and Yong soo would tell them what happened to hyung. He was nervous because there is no telling what his sibling would do. They could either hate him or love him like he and Yong soo does. Yong soo was already here sitting in one of his chairs with hyung in his lap reading him a book. He smiled at the noises Yong soo was making and the way hyung was laughing at him.

*knock* *knock*

" Coming," said as Yao as we started across the room. Yong soo had stopped reading when he heard the knock and was now hugging hyung and looking at the door with wide eyes. "It will be fine aru ," reassured Yao.

" Come in kiku," said Yao cheerfully as he opened the door for the small Japanese man.

" Thank you Yao-son," said kiku with a bow. Walking into the living room he stopped as he saw what Yong soo was holding. " Yao-son why is there a child in Yong soo lap," asked kiku

" I'll explain when everyone is here aru," said Yao.

Soon Meimei and Xiang got there. There reaction were like kiku except a little more bitch if you know what I mean.

" Ok , you three I'm just gong to be honest with you, " stared Yao," It seems that England gave Yong soo this sort of serum that would make hyung soo love like he did and well it has a side effect...," Yao trailed off.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the look the three had on there faces. Eyes wide as dinning plates and slacked jaws.

" Omg," suddenly exclaimed Meimei as she got over her shock. She jumped up and speed to Yong soo and tore hyung from his graps before hugging him to her chest ," he's so cute!"

"Meimei your smothering him," said Yao as he managed to save his baby from the death grip.

" That's the asshole," said Xiang.

" He not a asshole," Yong soo defended his twin.

" Anyway we could really use so help you guys help taking care of him ,I have several meetings coming up and I Probably won't be able to bring hyung with me to every one of them, so will you help," asked Yao.

"Ofcourse I'll help look after such a cutie," said Meimei as she reached out to pinch Hyung chubby cheeks, which she got a unamused look for," I have so many cute outfit idea already!"

" What they hell ," said Xiang," I got nothing better to do."

"Kiku," said Yao as everyone's Eyes went to the silenced till now man In the room.

Kiku thought long and hard about this. It had been years since he and hyung soo had been on good terms. He knew that he probably ruined there relationship when he took over korea when he wasn't thinking straight that time. He has always carried a little guilt whenever he see Hyung soo at the U N or any other meetings. Maybe he could make thing right. " I'll do it ," he said quietly giving hyung a little smile.

" This is great you all don't know how much this helps," Yao said bouncing a little with Hyung.

" Ok first things first is that the only clothes you have for him teacher," asked Meimei.

"Well I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet...

" What about a bed and toys."

" He sleeps with me and night and he has the hello kitty doll."

" That's dangerous him sleeping in a bed with no protecting! What if you falls of and cracks his head open! And he can Not have just one outfit that's it I have heard enough.

Get your things together boys were going shopping."

A/N: And here is the next chappy! Ok guys I really need your help. I have no idea where this story is going , so if you guys want please just send me a pm or review and give me I idea or suggestion. If you do that would make me really happy! Please help me out - mp


	6. You know he's a boy right

Yao sighed as he sat in the back of the car. Meimei had some how got them all in the car and the were on there way to the shopping mall a half hour away. He was not so happy to be sitting in the back seat but hyung soo had cried when he sat in anyone else's lap , so here he was sitting in the middle between Meimei and Xiang with little hyung sitting in his lap sucking his thumb.

" Are we almost There aru ," sighed Yao .

" Calm down teacher, will get there when we get there," growled Meimei.

The rest off the car ride was rode in silence. A few minutes after that Hyung had fell asleep and was now snuggling into Yao side . Xiang and Yong soo had gotten out there music devices, while Meimei was currently texting and taking pictures of hyung. Yao was trying to entertain himself by braiding little pieces of Hyung's hair.

When the pulled into the parking lot,all at once Yong soo,Xiang and Meimei ,with hung soo in tow , jumped out of the car and we're now speeding towards the mall leaving there shocked older brothers in the car . By the time Yao and kiku actual got out of the car they were already long gone.

" Well I looks like we're not going to see them for a while aru," sighed Yao," let's go to the children's good store kiku, I need to get him some stuff there."

" Ok," kiku just uttered softly still slightly astounded by the display that just went on.

Going into the mall , Yao quickly found the store he was looking for and speed towards it( with kiku after him.) Inside he grabbed a cart and started loading it up with toddler supplies . He got a toddler bed, but got bars that you could but on a regular bed so he could let hyung sleep with him. He also got a car seat and a bunch of supplies to baby proof the house. After getting the basic supplies, they walked over and got a few toys for him ( the hello kitty doll looked a tad ratty already.) He also remembered to buy night diapers so he wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night or change sheets every morning.

" Ok kiku, I think that's about everything , "said Yao as he and kiku walked out of there store, he had paid the store to ship everything to his house," Let's go find your siblings aru ."

" Aniki!" suddenly came a cry form behind them and as they turned saw Yong soo running towards them with a bunch of bags wrapped around his arms. A little ways off Meimei with hyung on her hip and Xiang were walking toward them in a much calmer fashion.

" Looking what we got him aniki," said Yong soo excitedly as he pulled out pieces of clothes and shoved them in Yao face.

Yao raised a eyebrow at some of the clothes considering that he was sure he saw a couple of dresses in the mix." You brought him girl clothes," Yao asked.

" Yes," answered Xiang with a smirk

" He just looked so cute in them teacher," cooed Meimei.

Yao sighed and took hyung ,who was reaching for him , from Meimei and set him on his hip." While were out might as well treat you guys for lunch ,"sigh Yao.

" Yes free lunch," yelled Yong soo already running toward the car.

" Hungry," exclaimed hyung.

" Thank you Yao-son," said kiku quietly .

Xiang just nodded his head and Meimei just ignored him ad headed for the door.

After lunch the all pilled back and into the car and headed to Yao house. The drive was much the first except Yong soo was on back with hyung in his lap babbling to the baby like no tomorrow . They only stopped once so Yao could change hyung's dirty diaper.

Once they got to the house , Yao managed to get they boys to help him get what the store had dropped off inside and set up , while Meimei watched hyung in the living room. When they finally got done in was almost night fall so Yao offered to let them all stay here tonight.

They all agreed surprisingly and had a wonderful dinner together. After that Yao let them do what every they wanted as he gave hyung soo a bath and got him ready for bed. After dressing hyung in his new absolutely adorable footie pajamas he put up the bed rails and dressed himself for bed . Smiling as held the sleeping toddler close to his chest he listened to his sibling each getting ready for bed. It had been a while since his house had been full of life and his sibling all together. Closing his eyes , he couldn't help but thank England for his little mess up.

A/N: and the next chapter is here! I want to thank you guys for reviewing. You have no idea how excited I was to get my first reviews! You all gave great idea and I will update soon so you guys don't have to wait. Thanks agian for reviewing- Mighty Penguin


	7. Just plain family time

The smell of cooking food woke Yao up that morning. A small smile spread across his face as he identified the cooking as kiku's. Sitting up, he looked to the left side of the bed expecting to see his little baby curled up beside him, but instead the space next to him was empty. He admittedly started to freak out , looking around franticly looked around his room to see if the toddler was hiding, when his commonsense kicked. Listening closely he could hear kiku softly talking and hyungs laugh.

" Kiku has him aru," Yao muttered to himself. Satisfied that his baby was in safe hands, he got himself ready for the day.

After getting ready , he walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a heart warming site. Both of the Korean twins were on the floor playing what seemed to be where-the-baby while kiku was smiling while watching them from the stove.

Giggling, Hyung put his little hands over his eyes and hunched down. Yong soo faked gasped. " Oh no, where did my little brother go daze," Yong soo said dramatically while looking left and right.

" Boo!" Hyung said while uncovering his eyes and smiling at Yong soo.

Yong soo put a shocked look in his face."You scared me," Yong soo said before grabbing hyung and started to raspberry the his little stomach.

Hyung let out a loud squeal, while wiggling to try to get away. " No bubba," hyung giggled as he tried to squirm away. After about three minutes of the tickle torture, Yong stopped and let the baby down to catch his breath. Panting hyung looked up at with a big smile on his face.

"Well it seems you guys are having fun aru,"Yao said deciding to make his presence known.

" niki ," cried hyung, standing up and running over to his guardian.

Yao leaned down and hosted up the toddler into his arms.

" Morning aniki daze!" Yong soo said brightly , standing up and smiling at his brother.

"Good morning Yong soo," Yao said in a much calmer voice , "good morning kiku aru."

"Good morning ,Yao-son," said kiku bowing to his elder.

Taking a seat at the table and setting hyung in his lap, Yao asked,"Where's Meimei and Xiang aru ?"

"Meimei left early saying something about a girl day or something like that and xiang being a moody teenager and sleeping late daze ," said Yong soo .

" Shut it numbskull I'm up," said a half- awake Xiang as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine," beamed Yong soo smartly.

Xiang just glared at him . Yong soo chuckled while Yao hide a smile on the top of hyungs head.

" Hey aniki,"suddenly asked Yong soo," do you know how old he is?"

" Hmm, well I first I thought he was two, but he seems to be a little bit younger about one and ...maybe seven or eight months," said Yao as he looked hyung up and down," well your birthday is in five month right Yong soo aru ? "

" Yeah daze ," answered Yong soo

" Then I guess that'll be your new age little one ," Yao said to hyung.

" Why is he do small Yao-son," said kiku from the stove.

" Is country isn't doing so well right now and that is affecting his health," Yao said," but I have set a meeting with the North Korean government for a temporary be annexed into China because the country follows there persona and hyung is not capable of taking care of himself aru."

" You think they'll agree," asked Yong soo.

"They'll have to or North korea will fall," said Yao grimily as his hold on the toddler tightly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment , reflecting on what Yao had till suddenly Yong soo , leaning heavily on his arm, sipped and completely fell to the ground. This caused hyung to burst it in (might I say adorable) belly bursting giggles while he had a huge smile on his face.

Hearing the joyous laughter completely distinguished the heavy atmosphere ad left a smile on even Xiang emotionless face.

" Breakfast is ready," said kiku as he carried the food the table.

After breakfast , Yao boss called him in for a meeting so he ha no choice but to leave hung with his brother for a while.

" Ok , there food, drinks, toys, extra clothes , diapers... Do any of you know how to change a diaper," ranted Yao as he paced in front of the three, hyung hanging from his hip.

At the diaper question the trio just gave there older brother a blank look.

" Aiyoo," Yao yelled frustrated with the whole situation already," Kiku come with me I'll show you how change him aru."

" Ok ," kiku uttered quietly .

In the next fifteen minutes Yao showed kiku every way to a person could possibly change, wipe , and powder/cream a child. Kiku now knew how to use every baby product that Yao had bought. By the end of it hyung Was slightly cranky from having to stay still for so long.

" One last thing," said Yao right before he went out the door," make sure around twelve that he has a nap , if he doesn't there will be hell to pay.

" Aniki , we get it bye," said Yong soo as he pushed Yao out the door.

Three second later hyung bursted into tears.

A/: Hello there people of fanfiction. I am so sorry for not up dating sooner. This year I have finally get to be first trumpet . It has made me a little busy so I don't have a lot of time to write, but I promise that every moment I have to write , I certainly will! Thank for all your reviews! Love the very mighty penguin


	8. Babysitting can be a bother part 1

"No hyung ...shhh shh don't cry," said Yong soo as he tries to rock hyung in his arms.

It had been twenty minutes since Yao had left and hyung had been crying every since. They have tried everything ( and I mean everything ) to try to calm him down . Changing him , feeding him, rocking him , just letting him cry , everything.

" Some one please do something to shut him up," yelled Xiang.

"I'm trying ," cried Yong soo ," he won't calm down."

" Cant you give him a bottle or something," growled Xiang.

" He actual to old to take a bottle," said Kiku ," but that does give me a idea."

Kiku quickly left the room and A few moments later returned with a package in his hands. Opening the packages, he producing a pacifier and slipped it in the whimpering mouth.

The baby sucked bewildered on it for a few minutes, letting out a few sniffles before calming down.

" Oh thank goodness," sighed Yong soo," I thought he was never going to stop crying."

" I would have killed the kid if he cried for one more second," snarled Xiang.

" Well he stopped now , said kiku," what do we do now?"

" Aniki said he be back in four hours and we need to put him down for a nap at 1... So we have two hours to play with him," Yong soo cheered as he set hyung in his lap and started a tower o blocks.

" Im starting to wonder what was going threw gramps mind when he left him in charge of another human being," Xiang said as he stared at his simple brother," I mean look at him! It's like he's two years old too."

" At least the child is not wailing anymore," added kiku.

" Yeah at least that over," agreed Xiang.

Just then the tower of blocks that the Korean twins were making fell over. Hyung starts to sniffle as he looked t the wreckage.

"Oh no...," said Yong soo as the first tears started to escape.

This time a difference occurrence happened. Yongs soo scooped up the baby and threw him slightly into to the Air , catching him and raspberring into his stomach. The baby quickly turned from sad to giggly.

" Well... I Quess that works," said kiku.

"How much longer till gramps get back ," moaned Xiang," I'm already tired of it."

" It's just a little bit longer," kiku tried to reason.

From then on the day went pretty well. Yong soo played every game he could think of with hyung, kiku tried to keep peace and make sure everyone was safe.

To be continue...


End file.
